


The "I do"

by Page620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Misunderstandings, Parent-Child Relationship, Time Travel, West-Allen Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page620/pseuds/Page620
Summary: Overhearing your parents' conversation and misinterpreting what they meant happens to most of us. But, if you had superpowers and could do something about it. Well...





	The "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was so excited to see the new character they introduced during the crossover that I had to write something about it. It's sort of a filler so I'm not planning on writing any additional chapters. Take this as it is. Sorry if I have a lot of grammar flaws. I did just type away and then posted. Hope you guys like it.

“This is a bad idea,” her brother said out loud. As they entered the STAR labs speedster training room.

Dawn Allen rolled her eyes at her brother. “I’m not gonna mess with the timeline.”

Her brother gave her a look which made him look so much like their reprimanding father. “That’s exactly what this is,” he pointed out, “Dad always says that time travel is never a good thing. We can mess up so much by doing this.”

“I’m just going to go to that time. I’m not going to interfere or anything. I’ll come back right away,” Dawn replied with finality.

Don Allen crossed his arms and studied his twin. “Why do you want to anyway?”

\--------

_Barry and Iris were in the kitchen washing dishes. They had come to an understanding that there would be a “no superpowers” rule in their home specially when the twins were born and most specially when they realized that the two had inherited Barry’s speed albeit only half of it._

_Dawn was technically the firstborn having arrived 5 minutes ahead of her brother. She had inherited her mother’s strong will and knew early on that she had the advantage of manipulating her dad --- possessing that sweet smile that passed on from mother to daughter. Iris would always be the voice of reason when it came to the family. Barry would melt with a cuddle or giggle from his kids._

_Don was smart. Super speed enhanced this further. Overly protective of his sister, he ended up having to put up with her antics to keep her out of trouble. He had inherited his mom’s level-headed thinking. Always planning ahead before jumping in._

_Raising a household of superspeedsters was hard. It’s a good thing that their powers manifested during their 6 th birthday when Dawn supersped towards their cake and toppled her father. On hindsight, deciding not to throw a big party with their classmates was a good idea. _

_Cisco had immediately dubbed the two as Tornado twins and Caitlin had half a mind to rush them to the cortex to do blood tests and take urine samples._

_Iris was flustered and Barry had to assure her that they could do this. They could raise superpowered kids. No problem._

_Well, that wasn’t all true. There were plenty of problems from flash pranks to speed temper tantrums (those were bad days). But, they got thru it by making rules like the 'no speed in the house or in school'… unless it was a life and death situation like the time their school was attacked by a meta who was trying to get back at their mean teacher. Overall though, they hashed out problems during family dinner and came out with new rules or exceptions to the rules etc._

_Being in senior high, the twins were now more confident in using their powers and still keeping it a secret. They had learned about time travel. They were friends with the kids of their father’s superhero counterparts. They had even helped out a little to keep Central city safe under the doting tutelage of their uncle Wally. They loved their parents and were proud that all the superheroes they encountered regarded Barry and Iris as the gold standard of a healthy, loving relationship._

_So, it came as a surprise to Dawn when, not trying to eavesdrop on her parent’s conversation, she heard them talking about the time they got married._

_Barry was wiping a plate dry while stealing a kiss from Iris, “…I never did get to say ‘I do’”_

_It was said in such a teasing way that Dawn thought he was joking._

_“Well, you made up for it, anyway,” Iris answered._

_Dawn was confused. Were they talking about their wedding? How was it possible that her dad didn’t say, ‘I do.’ ? Her dad must mean something other than that, right?_

_Dawn had heard her father’s friends talking about how beautiful the ceremony was but she never heard stories about this. She decided to linger in the shadows a bit longer to listen in._

_“I promise, Iris,” Barry said as he wrapped his arms around Iris’ waist staring down at her lovingly, “we’ll have a wedding on our 25 th. And you’ll hear me say it as you know I mean it everyday with you.”_

_Iris put her palm on Barry’s chest and gave him a soft kiss, “Shouldn’t that be on our 50 th though?” she explained, “Well, they always say we’re the gold standard. What better way to prove it than on our golden wedding anniversary.” They both shared a laugh._

_Dawn couldn’t believe it. She knew that her dad had a tendency to have a loss for words sometimes but… wow! He didn’t say, “I do” during their wedding? That was just wrong. Her mother deserved that and… dang it! Dawn was going to make sure she got it._

Dawn stared her brother down. “Don’t you think mom deserves to hear dad say, ‘I do’?”

Don remained undecided.

He had heard his sister stomping around in her room the night before. He was reading but got up to reprimand her when he saw the look on her face. She looked like their mom when she was editing a story for Picture news. That look of determination and recklessness was always bad news for Don. Dawn may have inherited their mother’s looks but she also inherited their father’s impulsiveness.

So, when she told Don what she had overheard and explained what she was planning, Don had done his best to talk her out of it knowing full well that it was a lost cause.

Their parents were going to kill them. Well, probably ground them… for a year… on another earth… He could already hear his dad’s voice saying, “you never know what you could mess up.”

 He could walk away from this right now. Dawn would not be able to time travel without his help. She wasn’t fast enough, yet. But, a part of him also wanted to do this. He had gone this far. They were already at STAR labs. What the heck!

He ran with his sister until a vortex started to open. They had already planned for everything. Go to the past. Remind their dad to say ‘I do’ then come back right away. No harm… no foul. His dad would not even remember it… hopefully.

As soon as the vortex was stable, Don threw Dawn in it thinking… “God, I hope we don’t change history.”

Dawn arrived in front of the church. She was early. The flowers were still being arranged and she marveled at how lovely the décor was.

This is my mom and dad’s wedding. She teared up. I can’t believe I’m here.

She sped thru the arrangements and decided that it would be best to disguise herself as a server during the ceremony. She was amazed with how young her dad’s friends were. There was an older man that she didn’t recognize but the rest of the guests were fairly people she knew.

She moved thru the crowd in search of her dad. There, in front, nervously pacing. She took a deep breath and approached him, stopping along the way to provide drinks to some guests.

“Sparkling?” she offered as she stopped in front of her dad.

As soon as he faced her, she was awestruck at how young and nervous he looked. He almost looked like Don but with fairer skin and that nervous energy bouncing off of him that somehow Don was more in control of.

“Excuse me…” he seemed surprised at the offer, “oh… umm…”

“I just thought you may be parched. Big day jitters and all,” she rambled on not even hearing his response. She just needed to say what she needed to say before she messes up anything. “You’re getting married!” she said a bit too excitedly.

Her father smiled at her and answered, “I am…”

“Today…” she couldn’t help but smile at how handsome her father looked. And how formal.

“Tod… Yes, I am. Today. Yeah…” He said hesitantly.

He seemed confused at their ongoing conversation. She had to get this over with as soon as possible or else he may catch on.

“Yeah… so… uh… sparkling water? I have lemon. I have lime,” she couldn’t stop smiling.

Her father smiled back at her, “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Ok,” she replied a little breathless. She didn’t realize how overwhelming it would be to be in front of her soon to be father. “I’m really excited to be here.”

“Oh…” he said still sounding confused.

“I mean at a wedding,” she wished she could kick herself right now, “an… any wedding… it just so happens to be you wedding…” she gave a slight shrug. What a good time for her to manifest her father’s rambling trait.

Her father seemed amused, “You love weddings…”

“I really do,” she continued. “Oh my! If he only knew…” she thought to herself.

“That’s cool.”

“… actually…” she hesitated, but continued. “And, I don’t know, I just feel that this is gonna be one… for the ages. I’m really happy I got to see it,” she swallowed hard to keep the building emotions at bay.

Her father nodded and stared at her with growing suspicion. And, oh no, he was staring at her with that scrunched up brow that reminded her that she had a mission and she was straying from it.

“Have we met?” he asked. It seemed like he was trying to match her face with suspects in a line-up.

“No! No, I’m a complete and total stranger,” Dawn wanted to slap her head. She kept reminding herself of why she was here. She was going to get this all wrong. She had to just do this. Her father was starting to walk away from her. She grabbed her dad’s arm like she would always do to stress her point only realizing how awkward it was when she’d done it. “Good luck up there,” and staring at that all too familiar eyes she said it, “remember to say, ‘I do’.”

Her father smiled at her, “Right.”

She sighed, “Ok,” relieved that she had said it. Sure that he would not forget after her reminder. She turned and walked away as she heard her father follow-up with, “alright..”

She lingered in a corner as she watched the ceremony commence. She was careful not to bump into her uncle Cisco. Wouldn’t want another incident of him vibing something she was trying to hide.

She got teary-eyed seeing her mom in a wedding dress and hearing her aunt Kara sing their song which became their lullaby for so many years.

She wasn’t in a hurry to get back. She had gone this far. She needed to make sure her dad said the words. She was practically bouncing on her feet as the priest began the rites…

Then, all hell broke loose.

\---------

Dawn skidded to a stop in front of her brother still wearing the server’s uniform. She was a little out of breath.

“Well?” Don inquired, “Did you get him to say it to her?”

Dawn just breathed out, “Umm… I guess I found out why he didn’t?” She shrugged and walked passed him.

It took Don a moment before he realized that he didn’t really get an answer. He raced after his sister shouting, “What did you mean by that?!”

 


End file.
